


A Pleasant Arrangement

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: WinterFRE 2020 [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Not a day went by that Fili wasn't glad for the wife Thorin had picked for him.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: WinterFRE 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604650
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	A Pleasant Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt Nr.38:  
> Arranged Marriage AU (between them or not!)

“I have a proposal for you.”

The voice was soft but determined, and the absolutely last thing Fili wanted to hear.  
Too bad he would do little else for the rest of his life.  
Nonetheless, he still had three days of freedom ahead of him before his fate was sealed, and he had little intention of wasting them.

“My Lady,” he started coldly “we are not supposed to be together unsupervised before our wedding night. Surely whatever this is can wait until then. Now, if you will excuse me...”

He knew he was being rude, but couldn’t convince himself to care. Thorin might insist on his best behavior when they were watched, but they were among themselves now.

It was petty, yes, and maybe the rebellious part of him hoped she would call the marriage off if she realized he would not be her shining prince, devoted to her happiness.

He wouldn’t be that, not for her.  
Not for anyone but the one he could never have.

“I know you have a lover.”

The words stopped him in his tracks, fear replacing the bitterness.  
He had bought Kili’s freedom with his own, but if anyone knew, if she told Thorin…  
Fili schooled his face before looking back over his shoulder, ready to refute her claims, to lie-

“And I will let you keep him if you help me keep mine.”

The words froze on his tongue.

A beat, a moment in time, and Fili fully turned around, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearest secret tunnel.

That was indeed a discussion he couldn’t wait to have.

-

The wedding was glorious.

Thorin looked grim, unable to quiet bring himself to be happy with the situation, but trying his best not to show it. Thorin had set up Fili’s match and marriage after all.  
He just hadn’t expected it to be a double wedding.

No one had, really, but Fili and Kili both insisted that they wished to share this milestone as they had every other. Their brides both agreed, and, considering just who Kili had so suddenly proposed to, most of the council had been glad not to spend money on such an ill advised marriage.  
A royal prince and a foreign commoner! A handmaid even!  
Nobody knew why Thorin had ever given his ok for this insanity.

Nobody but the four newlyweds.

Thorin had promised Fili that, if he peacefully went along with the arranged marriage to the foreign dwarf princess - who had come with a sizable dowry and several profitable contracts - Kili would get to avoid that fate and marry for love.

Of course, their uncle had probably still planned to ensure that only the right kind of person would marry into their line, and perhaps he would have succeeded at that, if Fili had already been married.  
But Fili wasn’t, and his bride had been overjoyed to find her groom’s brother head over heels in love with her handmaid, who would have had to return to their former home after the marriage otherwise.

What a lucky turn, really.

They spoke their vows one after the other, Kili first, impatient as ever, and then Fili, as the main attraction of the giant festivities.  
The food was superb, the music divine and much merriment was had before the guests of honor left to attend to their new matrimonial duties – to much hollering and well wishes.

The princes carried their bride into their respective rooms, now refurbished for two. As heirs who had helped reclaim the mountain, they had gotten to pick their favorite chambers after all.

Kili was quick to use the secret tunnels between, finally free to embrace Fili and share his actual wedding kiss. It was probably too searing for a crowd anyway.

Fili was only vaguely aware of his bride bidding him goodbye for the night, leaving for her new quarters to celebrate her own wedding night, as he pulled his brother closer. Joy and awe and delight overflowed in his veins.  
They had won against all odds.  
They could be together, never to be parted again.

-

Two became four, and while it might have been considered odd at first, before long nobody was surprised that the brothers kept their close bond, one still rarely seen without the other. How lucky, really, that their wives where such good friends, too.

Truly, with how well everything had gone and how perfect the future King and Queen got along, how could anyone refute the beauty of arranged marriages?


End file.
